


Who are you (Who am I)

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: Fantasy World [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Original Work, SHINee, Wanna One (Band), ZE:A (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: Who are you? When some stranger who looks like you saying s/he is you, who are you?





	1. Prologue: Meeting the Mystery Guy

“Who are you?” said the young dark hair Prince to the person whose face hid by a mask he wore.

Then that person move a few step forward toward him, then he stop in the middle of the corridor. The next thing he does, he took off his mask slowly and when the light of the moon reflect it illuminated on his face. The Young Prince gasp at what he saw. He was like looking at himself in a mirror.

“I am You,” said the mysterious person to the Young Prince question.

Then the Young Prince recovered slightly from his initial shock. “Who are you? Why did you say, “I am You”? Why do we look so much alike?” he asks with evident confusion in his voice.

The mysterious person smirks at the Young Prince and he slowly backing a step away into the darkness.

“We will meet again, My Prince,” he just said before disappearing into the darkness.

“In time you will be mine.” the Young Prince heard the whisper words to his ear by that mysterious person. He felt something cold and creepy then he shivered. He turns around to find the mysterious person but he saw no one. Then someone tap at his shoulder and he was startled he almost knocked off whoever that person was. To his relief it was only his older brother.

“Whoa, easy brother, are you alright?” he said concern at the sudden reaction of his brother. “I didn’t mean to startle you. But wait, what are you doing in here alone?” he ask with a scrutinizing look.

“I’m oh so fine, mother hen,” he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “I was just out walking in this hall to take a little exploring.” he said a matter-of-fact.

“And to be out of the people around you especially some ladies adoring my Lovely Younger Brother Prince, I presume?” he said teasingly while trying not to laugh at the look of disgust and a dangerous glare he earn from his brother.

“And why are you here in the first place, My Precious Magnificent King?” he said with a huff with his arms cross over his chest while glaring dangerously towards his golden hair big brother. However, before the said King can answer, the faun came to them.

“Your Majesties, the Royal Princess request to see you at their quarters.” inform by the faun, they both nodded at him and he bow before he took off and leave the bickering sibling.

“Well, I guess, we should get back now before our very Gentle Sister became Ungentle, do we?” he said to his younger brother while grinning. The said younger brother also wore his own impish grin. Nevertheless, they go back to see their sisters.


	2. An Uneventful Morning

Everything is so calm and peaceful around him. So, he snuggled deeper in the comforts of his duvets to sleep more.

"It is so nice to have some warm and peaceful sleep once in a while". He thought happily to himself and began to doze off when suddenly there was a high pitch scream that pierce his half awake subsconscious.

He jolted awake in his sleep and an ungracefully landed himself hard on the floor.

Luckily, there was a carpet that cushion his ungraceful landfall. (But it still hurt terribly especially his ego. Luckily, no one saw it).

He was tangled in his own sheets and duvets when he fell down.

So, he struggled a little to free himself from the sheets. And when he untangled free himself.

He didn't noticed that he's still wearing his night robe in his haste to know what is going on. (Cause, if knew it, he will definitely be embarassed enough to stop and change his clothes before going outside his chambers). t

He's mind is still muddled from sleep, so, he stumbled a lot on his way before getting to his destination.

He almost smacked his face on the broad chest of the Centaur who is standing guard to the door of the chamber.

"What is going on here?" he asked with worry and confusion written all over his face.

"Your Highness" the Centaur calmly began to say but he never got the chance to finish what is he about to say because the boy make his way to the chambers of his siblings.

And there he found his youngest sister almost sobbing her heart out to her older sister. The said older sister is trying her best to comfort her but to no avail.

When she heard the gasped of his older brother and rushing in to hug them both.

She let out a breath of sigh of relief she doesn't realized has been holding.

She hugged him fiercely, clinging to him for her dear life and crying silently to his shoulders.

"What is going on, Samantha?" he asked his younger sister.

"I just woke up when I heard Louisa crying and screaming. I thought someone's hurting her. So, I run to her room and found her crying and screaming in her sleep". she sniffled a little.

"I tried to wake and calm her down but she is so inconsolable. She doesn't stop crying and screaming. I tried to comfort her that it was just a nightmare but she only cried harder. What do I do?" she asked pleadingly with tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Samantha, everythings gonna be alright now." he soothingly said while rubbing soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

When she calms down a little.

"Are you okay now, Samantha?" he asked her and she smiled reassuringly. So, he focus his next attention to his youngest sister, who is now silently sniffling and hiccuping. She calm down a little when he hugged them when he arrived.

He cupped her face to look at her in the eyes.

"Louisa, are you calm down enough to tell me what is wrong?" he asked with a soothing voice and encouraging smile and luckily, he received a perceptible nod and a slight sniffle.

"I dream of darkness. Everything was so dark. I'm so scared because I'm all alone. I tried to find my way back home but I couldn't see. I tried to call out but no one answers me. My voice just echoes all over the place." she said with quiver in her voice. So, he hugged her close to his chest and rubbing soothing circles on her arm to calm her down. And then she continue her story.

"And then all of a sudden, I heard a scream, a petrified scream". she said with a fear evident in her eyes. And then she cried again and clung to him tighter.

"What happened then, Louisa?" he tried to asked her even though he knows that it's hard on her especially when the look of fear evident on her face.

"I tried to look at the source of the scream, and then I find Edmund there standing alone. I tried to asked him where he had been but then someone yanked him from his back and then he disappered and I heard a scream and then I scream for him." she finished while sobbing uncontrollably.

Suddenly, he remembered, Edmund is missing. He should have been here, he belatedly thought to himself.

"Samantha, where is Edmund?" he frantically asked his younger sister. The panicked looked on her face gave away what he most feared in his life.

"General Kieran!" he suddenly called outside. The Centaur General came fast after being called.

"Your Highness!" he bowed to the royalties.

"Have you seen my brother Edmund?" he asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

"No, I haven't seen Prince Edmund since this morning, Your Highness. Is there something wrong? Should someone fetch him?" he bowed and walk down to fetch the younger boy.

"General, please inform me when you found him." he said and then the Centaur General bowed and do his biddings.

"Don't leave your post here. Try to inform everyone to the whereabouts of Prince Edmund but don't make a scene. I don't want this to get out of hand and make a confusion." said the General to the sentry subordinates.

After sometime, the General inform the Crown Prince William, that Prince Edmund is nowhere to be found inside the Castle. But haste to inform Prince William that Prince Edmund is just out in the woods with his trustworthy steed to some leisurely escapade and some of his Royal Guards are with him also.

Royal Guards consisting of a feisty and protective female Cheetah named Kayra, a cold and silent Alpha Wolf named Kiro, a prudent and sometimes annoyingly genius fox named Mr. Kit, a playful and mischievous Tiger twins named Kiara and Keela, a talkative and bubbly Female Gryphon named Kari. A grumpy and brooding Jaguar named Josiah. A calculating and dangerous Leopard name Saki.

They were the Royal Guards of Prince Edmund since he was a kid. Prince Edmund is the quiet type of kid that are so called Enigma to their Kindom. He is the only one that can befriend a most dangerous creatures among the Kingdom. Hence, they were the Royal Guards of Prince Edmund.

The Royal Guards are protective of Prince Edmund. And their loyalty and friendship to the said kid is put up to the test most of the time. But their loyalty has been proven all the time.

So, when Prince William heard that Prince Edmund is with his Royal Guards, he let out a breath of sigh of relief. Because he trust them with his brothers life and safety.

Now he waits for his brothers return.


End file.
